Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 73 Part 4/10
( The laser like flames go through the roof of the castle-like base ) Flare) WHAT THE TIGATOR! Overload Tigator) YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FINISH HIM OFF! IT'S MY TURN! Flare) COME ON! Overload Tigator) MY TURN! Arric) Nah...FSB, how about we work together...You and Me vs. Wolfgang...How does that sound? FSB) That sounds...GREAT, MASTER! Arric) Good... APW) WHAT ABOUT ME! Arric) You... ( Arric pats APW's back ) ( Purple sparks fly for APW's back as she passes out ) Arric) We don't need you... Fierious) I understand... ( Fierious turns to her ball form ) Wolfgang) ...REALLY! YOU HAD TO DO THAT! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! Arric) Hey...Shut up and brawl! YOU HAVE ME, SO LETS GET MOVING! FSB) Ability Acti... ( Interruption ) Arric) I GET FIRST MOVE! FSB) Okay...Master... Arric) Ability Activate! Overload Slash! ( Overload Tigator slashes the opponent with great darkus force ) ( Tigator slashes Flare ) ( Flare falls to the ground, while FSB stares at Arric ) Flare) WHAT THE H*LL! FSB) WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, MASTER! ( FSB pushes Arric ) Arric) You didn't just push me, right? ( FSB pushes Arric again ) Wolfgang) *Whisper* Ability Activate! Electro Pulse! ( Elemention Volf uses his orb to releases an electric pulse ) ( Volf gets in position for his ability, waiting ) ( Arric jumps right back clotheslining FSB and stepping on his back ) ( Purple sparks erupt from FSB's back ) ( Tigator bites Flare ) ( Flare changes to his ball form, while FSB lays passed out on the floor ) ( Volf releases the electro pusle ) Arric) Now...Where were we... ( The electro pulse passes Tigator, making his fur stand up ) Overload Tigator) Was that suppose to hurt? ' ' Wolfgang) Well, the partnership had to hurt...Geez, you have a horrible reputation...Backstab, backstab, backstab, and more backstabbing! Overload Tigator) YOU KNOW WHAT! SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING ! Wolfgang) Can't have to use an ability... Overload Tigator) Smart ! Wolfgang) Thank you...Ability Activate! Freeze Pulse! ( Elemention Volf releases a combination of his ventus and aquos pulse at his opponent ) Arric) Ability Activate! Overload Discharge! ( Overload Tigator gathers his power and discharges it for an attack ) ( The pulse shatters ) Wolfgang) =O Ability Activate! Flaming Pulse! ( Elemention Volf releases a fiery pulse from his orb ) ( A small fiery pulse comes Volf's orb ) Arric) HAHA! Ability Activate! Overload Beam! ( Overload Tigator releases a massive beam of darkus energy ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Aquos Dissolve! ( Elemention Volf dissolves into water to avoid an attack ) ( The massive beam misses Volf and goes striaght through the wall ) ( When the beam ends ) Wolfgang Ability Activate! Beastly Reform! ( Elemention Volf forms into a huge wolf-like monster ) ( Elemention Volf turns into a gaint wolf, absorbing as much moisture as he can ) Elemention Volf) AWOOOO! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Flooding Howl! ( Elemention Volf howls, releasing heavy amounts of moisture that rain down ) Elemention Volf) AWOOO! ( Moisture gets released into the air ) Arric) Ability Activate! Scaring Flames! ( Overload Tigator releases black flames from his mouth, at a target ) ( The dark flames crash into the water beast's leg, doing nothing ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crush Tidal! ( Elemention Volf slams his paw on the ground, creating a tidal wave ) ( The tidal wave crashes into Tigator, moving him backwards ) ( Tigator crashes into a wall as it starts to rain ) Arric) ERR! Ability Activate! Intimidation! ( Tigator gives a scary look that can make surfaces blow up, into dark flames ) ( Overload Tigator gets up and stares at Volf ) ( Volf starts to glow purple ) '''Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 74 Part 5/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 73 Part 4/10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Firestormblaze Category:Arric Category:AcePyrusWolf Category:Flare Category:Overload Tigator Category:Fierious Category:Elemention Volf